The Tale Of Teddy Lupin
by TotallyGaga
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Teddy after his parents die? Well I have! Here is what I think would have happened!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first Harry Potter FanFic so please be nice, I will update tomorrow, reviews or not! But reviews are welcome! Sorry if anyone else has done this and I didn't notice! I didn't realise.**

**I own nothing! All credit goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling!**

Harry looked up from his fan mail as he heard the door bang open. The burrow had taken considerable damage during the war, so he was taking everyone in at his house. He stood up and walked into the hallway, next to the empty hollow where Mrs Black's portrait once hung, stood Andromeda Tonks. In her arms was a tiny baby, with a small frizz of turquoise hair.

"Harry," she began. "I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, but Remus and Nymphadora left a note to the Order of the Phoenix and I came to deliver it."

She held out a square note of thick paper with her free arm. On it was "The Order" written in Remus' scruffy handwriting. Harry took it and stared at it for a short while.

"Thank you, Andromeda." he said. "If you would like to go to the kitchen, Luna and Ginny are making dinner and I'm sure they can get you some tea."

"Thank you," she said and turned to go. "But, Harry?" she held out the baby. "Would you like to take your godson?"

Harry smiled and positioned his arms for the child. He was placed in them and continued to sleep soundly. Andromeda smiled and walked slowly into the kitchen.

Harry summoned all the order to the living room, and began to read the note aloud:

_Our dear friends,_

_If you are reading this, we are dead. But I'm sure that if we died, many others did also. If there are any loses among you, we are sorry._

_The purpose of this letter is to beg for you to take care of our son. To give him a place to stay if his grandparents can no longer take him. To give him help if he needs it. To be his family. Most of all, we ask that you do not tell him of his parents. _

_He will need to know that Tonks can change her appearance, as he will also be able to. He may also know our names, and perhaps how we died. But we ask for you to not let him see a picture of us, to not let him know what I am. And not to let him know what he is._

_We all know what things half were-wolves can do. We beg that you conceal his were-wolf side until he begins to show signs of his abilities._

_We love you all, we know you will do your best for our son._

_All our hopes for the future._

_Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. _

Harry looked up from the note with a shocked expression.

Professor McGonagall spoke up. "If this is Remus' and Tonks' last wish we must honour it."

Harry nodded and looked at the sleeping child in his arms.

"We will take care of you and ensure your safety, Teddy Lupin."

The baby's eyes opened to look directly into Harry's. The power behind them was staggering. _Yes,_ Harry thought,_ Teddy will be fine._

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1, Back and Hating it

**Hi! I told you I'd update! Sorry if some of this dosent make sense or fit with the prologue, I actually wrote this first, so... sorry!**

Teddy Lupin sighed as he boarded the Hogwarts express for his last year at school. His summer holiday had been spent with the Weasleys, again. As much as he loved them, they were too quaint for his taste. He craved fun and adventure. Only his uncle Harry quite understood that. Whenever Teddy felt as if the entire world might just revolve around one misplaced candle in the Weasley household, Uncle Harry would give him a knowing glance. One that just seemed to say, _I know how you feel, you aren't the only one._

But of course, that didn't make sense. Uncle Harry had purposely joined the Weasleys, he had married Aunt Ginny. If he didn't like their way of life, then why did he join it?

"Teddy!" a gentle voice broke him from his musings, he looked up from his copy of the Quibbler to see the beautiful face of Victoire. She had inherited her mother's looks and her father's mind. She loved adventure as much as Teddy did, but she was just as happy sitting at home, helping her mother take care of her siblings.

"You haven't turned a page in twenty minutes, are you alright?" she said smiling sweetly. He smiled in return, god, he loved her. But she was his best friend, he couldn't jeopardise their relationship because of his little crush. _its only a crush, its only a crush._ he chanted to himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Vicky." she scowled at him, she hated that name, and he was the only person in the world who could use it without being punched.

A sniffling noise came through the door, followed by James Potter, Uncle Harry's son. James was Victoire's cousin and Teddy saw him as a brother, him and the rest of the Potters.

"Hey, James. You ok?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, I guess. The other kids are all idiots, so can I sit with you guys?" James replied.

"Of course, James. Here, sit next to me." Victoire smiled as her cousin sat down next to her, she swung an arm around his shoulders and hugged him to her.

"You need to make friends with other people in your year, James." Teddy told him.

"Well," he began. "I don't know who will be in Grifindor yet. So I figured I could wait until I know and make friends with them then."

"You don't want to be friends with just Grifindors, James. A lot of good people go into the other houses." Teddy said.

"Yes, like Cedric Diggory and Aunt Luna." Victoire helpfully added.

"I guess, but I still think my plan will work, I'll make friends with other houses, just not Slytherin." James said stubbornly.

The rest of the train journey passed by without anything of much importance happening. Victoire and Teddy handed James over to Hagrid, who gave James a bone crushing hug and tearfully claimed that he looked just like his dad.

Teddy and Victoire got onto one of the carriages and were pulled towards the Hogwarts Castle.

"You need to sort your hair out, Teddy." Victoire informed him.

Teddy sighed. His hair was currently a shockingly bright turquoise. The school had informed him that he had to keep it a natural looking colour during school hours. He changed it to a dark brown.

Victoire frowned, "Why don't you pick something a bit more exciting, like jet black or blood red?"

Teddy perked up at the mention of blood, for some reason he liked blood a lot. It made him hungry and his throat tingle, and he liked blood and flesh. Which was odd.

Teddy's hair changed to a deep blood red. Victoire smiled, "That's so much better!" her hair was a light ginger, showing her Weasley DNA.

Their carriage arrived at Hogwarts and they walked into the great hall. They sat at the Gryffindor table and watched as the first years were put into their houses. Of course, James was in Gryffindor. He sat in a gaggle of first years, making quite an impression.

Teddy looked towards the teachers table and found Professor Longbottom staring at him. His gaze was chilling and drawn. He looked as if the weight of the entire world was on his shoulders, and his staring at Teddy helped. Teddy knew why, Professor Longbottom was an old friend of the family. Teddy had seen the way he looked at aunt Luna. Teddy knew love when he saw it.

Professor McGonagall stood up from her seat in the middle of the teachers table and walked towards the headmistress's podium. She said a few words and dismissed them to their dorms.

Teddy and Victoire parted for the night. "can I go to your dorm if I have nightmares?" she whispered in his ear.

"Of course." he whispered back. Victoire often had nightmares and no-one could calm her down, except Teddy.

Teddy flopped down on his bed, exhausted. It was going to be a long year…

**Thanks for reading! If you're a Vampire Academy fan, I wrote a FanFic for that and its written in pretty much the same way, so feel free to read it! Who here loved Eclipse? It's amazing!**

**Please review! I live for opinions!**


	3. Chapter 2, Pounce

**Hey there! Here's the second chapter! PLEASE review! I've gotton barely any!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Teddy Lupin (Who is the only one I want really!)**

"May I ask why you are late Mr Lupin?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Sorry sir, I had to show some first years the way to the third tower."

Professor Flitwick nodded and looked down to his book, convinced. Teddy smirked. Teachers were so easy to fool! He had actually been releasing a stink bomb in Finch's office. But now he had an alibi, thanks to James.

Teddy settled into his seat next to his friend Joseph Finigan, who raised an eyebrow at him, clearly seeing through the formulated excuse. Teddy grinned back at him, and began to work on his charms.

Two slytherins sitting in front of them were whispering to each other.

"_Did you know that an old Death Eater is coming to the school?" _

"_Yeah, I heard."_

"_We should stone him at the gates, he is a traitor to slytherin."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The real Death Eaters are in Azkaban. This one betrayed The Dark Lord, so he is free. All the free Death Eaters are traitors."_

"_Really? I heard that he killed Albus Dumbledore."_

"_Nah, that was Servus Snape, this one only helped, he disarmed him."_

"_Do you know his name?"_

"_No, I only know his reputation. I heard my parents talking about him though, I think its something like 'Malfoy'."_

The bell rang, showing the end of class. Teddy stood up and quickly exited the room. For some reason people talking about the great war and lord Voldemort really upset him. _maybe its something to do with how my parents died in that war._ he thought to himself. _Yes! That's it! I…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a tall, slim figure stepping in front of him.

"Ah, Teddy Lupin, I've heard so much about you." the figure said.

"Who are you?" Teddy asked.

"Oh! I am sorry, where are my manners?" the figure stepped into more decent light. "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he said. "I am quite surprised to see you not recognising me, surely Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have been telling you all sorts of poison about me."

Teddy shook his head.

"Hmmm." Malfoy mused.

Victoire and James suddenly came walking up to the two talking peoples.

"Ah! Victoire Weasley and James Potter! What a pleasure, I haven't seen you since you were children!" Malfoy smiled.

"Draco!" a shrill voice cut through the atmosphere like a cold knife.

A tall woman briskly walked towards them. "Who are you talking to?"

"Just some acquaintances, Pansy." He claimed.

Pansy took a long look at James' face and Victoire's hair. "A Potter and a Weasley?" she asked, disgust evident in her voice.

Teddy's hair turned red with anger.

Pansy noticed this, "I've seen that reaction before," she said, looking at him closely. "I've also seen that face before… but where?"

"Pansy…" Malfoy warned.

"Hush Draco, I'm trying to think. Where have I seen his face?" she snapped her fingers. "Good God! You're Remus Lupin's son! You're that filthy half breed!"

"What?" Teddy snapped.

"Pansy!" Malfoy growled. "He isn't supposed to know about that!"

Pansy looked at him, confused. "Why isn't he supposed to know about his slut of a mother and his filthy mutt of a father?"

Teddy growled, really growled. It was a deep rumbling coming from the depths of his chest and escaping through his slowly growing canines. His nails grew and he felt his muscles flex. His rage overcame every other part of his brain. And he pounced.

**I will update again soon! Sorry its so short! And I know Malfoy is ooc, I meant it to be that way! It will be explained!**


End file.
